1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for supporting and/or stabilizing a bone structure, such as the femoral head of the proximal femur.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, known techniques for treating weakened bone structure in the proximal femur involve the use of intramedullary nails or bone plates and bone screws configured to provide a mechanism for stabilizing the bone. These devices are typically utilized after the bone has fractured in order to facilitate the healing of the fracture. Thus, these types of components are helpful in healing a damaged bone but may not generally prevent the bone from initially fracturing.
The replacement of damaged or weakened hips is also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,978 is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference and discloses a positioner and method for a femoral hip implant. The disclosed hip implant is configured to replace a damaged or weakened bone. The hip implant is generally inserted into the intramedullary canal of a femur and replaces the femoral head of the bone. The replacement implant may be inserted into a pelvis comprising natural bone or including a replacement component. Accordingly, the replacement implant takes the place of the natural femoral head and a portion of the femur.